


Something's wrong with Sakura

by Littleboltling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Moresomes, Multi, Pure Smut, Underage - Freeform, gennin age, surprise heat, very feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleboltling/pseuds/Littleboltling
Summary: It seemed like a normal mission, but it seems like Sakura is a little under the weather.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something wrong with Haruno Sakura,. 

She felt sick, feverish and couldn’t seem to concentrate, and leaping through the trees on the way to a mission location was definitely NOT the place to loose your concentration. One wrong move and you could be severely injured in several ways.  
m  
Kakashi looked back and noticed his poor Genin seemed to be having some issues. He gave a silent order to stop and the collective group landed gracefully on the forest ground. Well…all except for Sakura, who managed to land on her feet but immediately stumbled forward to lean against a tree. 

“Are you okay Sakura-chan?!” Naruto cried out and rushed over to Sakura’s side.

“I…I’m fine N..Naruto…just feel a little…” Before she finished her sentence she doubled over, holding her stomach, clenching her legs together. 

A strong scent suddenly hit the three male members of the team and they all stood there frozen in shock. Kakashi’s mind whirled as he immediately placed the smell. Sakura was in heat. Which was impossible….she was an Alpha…all tests had concluded it. Alphas didn’t go into heat like THIS. This was an Omega heat. She always smelled like an Alpha before, but there was no mistaking that sickeningly sweet aroma she now gave off from between her thighs.

He covered his nose with his arm hopefully the combined mask and age factor would hold off his Alpha tendencies long enough. He could already see the glazed look in Naruto’s eyes and even Sasuke was looking a bit shaky. He dashed to Naruto and threw the poor boy out of the immediate vicinity of Sakura, into Sasuke and yelled to the girl.

“Sakura! Run as fast as you can to the nearest village you can find! Get….scent blockers…” 

Even through his mask he could smell her sweet scent, which made his brain start to fry, the animalistic side of him roaring to come out, mount the poor girl and breed her. It was making him start to loose the rational part of his brain. This was his student, he was a responsible adult, there was no way he could just give in to himself. He held on to that last piece of sanity as he turned to watch the younger alphas as she fled. He could at least give her a fighting chance before he succumbed to his instincts. If she got to a village they would be able to hide her or give her scent blockers so what he feared wouldn’t come to fruition. 

Sakura wobbled and took off at a very sluggish pace. She didn’t think she’d ever run as slow, but she could feel her nether lips starting to puff out and her juices were starting to drip. She had never felt anything like it before. It was making her hot and shaky, but she had to proceed. She stumbled through the woods almost blindly trying to ignore the heat and lust that overtook her body. There was a portion of her brain telling her to stop, lay herself down on the ground and wait for an alpha to find her and mount her, but she ignored it and kept trekking on.

Back with the others,

Kakashi had to work hard to keep himself firmly rooted to the spot and not take off after the poor Genin. Naruto was fully gone, he had a crazed look in his eyes as he sniffed the air. He was turning slightly fox-like, the marks on his cheek growing thick. 

“What is that SMELL?!” the boy roared out and got down on all fours, ready to give chase. “I have to have it!” 

Kakashi tensed and got ready to knock the boy unconscious. His dark eye flitted over to Sasuke who was keeping it together better than Naruto, but looked at the end of his rope. There was an obvious bulge in the boy’s shorts, small as it was, it was steadily growing larger. Kakashi knew that though Sasuke was loathe to admit it Sasuke was lusting after the girl he generally dismissed as annoying. 

“Teme, it’s the scent of an Omega in Heat…..but it’s impossible… Sakura is an alpha…”

“Boys you need to hold it together...Just long enough for her to get to a town.” Kakashi spoke while keeping a wary eye on them. They fell silent, all three of them watching each other to see who would make the first move. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and Sasuke fidgeted, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Kakashi’s breathing was coming out slightly heavy, but he stood as still as he could.

 

“I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Naruto yelled, suddenly and with surprising speed shooting off, taking off after Sakura. Kakashi groaned and dashed after him, throwing a quick “Wait there!” over his shoulder to Sasuke.  
________________________________________________________________________

 

Sakura was so hot and her legs were failing her. She fell to the forest floor and rolled onto her back. Her hands dove to the juncture between her thighs to relieve some of the ache there. She found that her black shorts were soaking wet with sticky juices and it dripped down her legs slowly like molasses. Her other hand attached itself to one small breast which seemed to have become bigger, the nipple puffed out and extremely sensitive. She gasped as even the touches over her clothes sent jolts of pleasure rolling down her spine and she bowed it off the ground, keening. 

Her fingers shoved themselves into her shorts and under her underwear, coming to the now enlarged and puffy bud atop her womanhood. She gently touched it and felt her inner muscles clamp. She cried out, literal tears rolling down her cheeks. She had never felt this before. Those nights in her room pleasuring her self to thoughts of Sasuke seemed to pale in comparison. Just one touch was more pleasure and more agony than anything she had eber imagined. Now all she needed was a fat cock to fill her, knot her and breed her. 

Half of her mind reeled at that thought, she would never think that! What was wrong with her?

She smelled them, two Alphas approaching. She whimpered and rolled her hips against her hand, feeling a gush of her juices soak her hand. She watched with heavy lidded eyes as Naruto, on all fours burst through the foliage and immediately dive for her. In t the next second a silvery blur smacked into his side, throwing him off course. 

A growling Naruto landed on all fours and faced the challenger. Kakashi stood in front of the pink haired girl in a defensive stance. Naruto lunged again and before she knew it an orange and silver blur fought tooth and nail so fast she could barely follow it. Hand to hand combat turned to weapons and finally kakashi stood victorious, holding an unconscious Naruto under his foot. Her sensei turned to look at her, but froze in shock at the sight of the girl with her hands in her shorts.

His nose twitched as he smelled the pungent odor in the air and the last thread of his hold broke. A darkness came over his eyes and he stalked to her, looming over the girl. The submissive side of her whispered sweet ideas into her head. Get on all fours. Let him see how ready you are. He will take you, knot you, pup you. He’s strong. He’s worthy.

She heeded her mindand rolled over onto all fours, pushing her ass into the air, presenting herself to him. Kakashi drew his face near to her dripping center and sniffed. Yes, she was ready for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi grasped the band of her shorts and neatly tore them off of her, raising her legs in one swift movement before setting her down on all fours again. Now the only thing that separated them was her cute green underwear. In the back of his hazy mind he took time to appreciate the fact they matched her eyes. She would definitely have to get them replaced. They were cotton and soaking with her juices. He fell to his knees and leaned his face in close, scenting her heat. His eyes rolled back in his head and he nearly salivated at the smell. He had to taste.

Sakura squealed as she felt a pressure against her cunt, a long and slow movement and as she looked back she could only marvel that her sensei had his mask down and was licking at the soaked underwear. His eyes met hers and she shivered at the intensity. His one black eye and his sharingan stared at her, not even taking a second to blink. She wondered briefly when he had removed his Hitai-ate, but that thought was lost when he tore her pantie’s crotch with his teeth. 

He gave a feral growl and attached his lips to her soaked womanhood, laving his tounge over the spot he would soon penetrate. He palmed his straining cock through the front of his pants and couldn’t help but thrust involuntarily into his hand. 

Sakura whined and wiggled her hips back at him in enticement. Kakashi couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He nearly tore his own pants off when he shoved them down to his knees. HE lined the fat head of his cock to her puffy slit. He used her juices to cover himself before pausing. Somewhere in his mind he remembered she was a virgin ad while the heat would loosen her up a bit there was still a chance of hurting her. 

In a ragged, lust –laden voice he growled “Gonna hurt…I’ll try to make it…better.” And with that he pushed himself in. His instinct screamed to just slam into her, rut, fuck, but he didn’t want to scar the poor girl for life. If they were doing this, it was his duty as Alpha, Sensei and as a man in general to make sure she was taken care of. So instead of just slamming into her he slid halfway and waited. Chills ran down his back at the pleasure, how tight she was, how slick and how right it felt. 

Sakura whimpered as he slid in, there was a stretching and a burn which almost diminished her pleasure, but she felt Kakashi lean over and glue his front to her back. Suddenly a finger was at her clit, rubbing lazy circles and she gasped. “ah! Sensei!” Everything started to go back to that craving, that insatiable need to be taken and claimed. Sakura bucked her hips back finally, signaling to him it was time to move.

Kakashi slid in further, groaning in her ear before pulling out and sliding back in. He was somewhat afraid to go full out. She was small and he was large, but she seemed to stretch to accommodate his length and when he felt himself bottom out he nearly came on the spot. He could feel everything the hidden depths of her folds had to offer. Even the entrance of her cervix, puffy and open, waiting for his semen to fill her up. It felt like heaven to his instincts.

As he continued the slide in and out at a slow pace he could feel his balls swell, producing twice the amount of seed that they normally held, a normal Alpha response to an omega in heat. He picked up the pace and started nibbling on Sakura’s neck, her moans and gasps spurring him on. He knew his mind would totally be lost soon so he gave her a kiss on the shoulder, speaking strained, but encouraging words. “you’re…doing…amazing Sakura.” 

Those words were like a physical touch pleasing her inner omega, making her quiver. Her inner walls gripped him involuntarily and he cursed. She could feel something bumping against her opening and realized his knot was swelling, preparing to lock them together. It would ensure her pregnancy, and that somewhat worried her. She didn’t want to be pregnant. She had just started her journey as a ninja. Would it all be over before it even really started?

Kakashi started pounding her harder, a growl pouring from the back of his throat. He could sense the trepidation in Sakura, but he had completely lost himself. All he knew was his inner beast NEEDED. When he felt his knot slip into her slippery hole he grunted in satisfaction. Sakura whined in pain and he drew his face down to her neck to lathe soothing circles on her shoulder with his tongue. He brought his fingers to roll her clit between them again and it finally happened. 

He felt her walls contract, the mouth of her cervix widening in preparation. He jolted as he started to cum, letting out a yell. He shot blast after blast of hot semen into her womb, his hips bucking but never really able to pull out because of the knot.

Sakura felt a warmth bathe her insides and it just kept coming and coming. Her belly stretched a little, accommodating the mass produced cum that was painting her insides. It was almost a minute before it stopped and she could feel Kakashi sag a little, his arms wrapping around her middle to caress her stomach in a strange show of affection. He was still inside her. Trapped for a while she knew. However, somehow she felt complete.

Kakashi relaxed his muscles, but made sure to keep his weight off the poor young girl. His mind cleared a little and a wave of guilt hit him. This was his YOUNG student. How could he have done a thing like this to her? His mind reeled and he wanted to just apologize to her a million times, but suddenly his nose picked out another scent and his instincts rose again. He growled as he shot his eyes to the trees where Sasuke appeared, his Sharingan spinning as he watched them.There was pure lust in his eyes and he stroked his impressively big member (for his age) as he watched. 

Kakashi then heard Naruto groan, awaking from his passed out state. Kakashi winced, he knew this would get ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want to thank you guys who reviewed. I wasn't hoping for much with this fic, I've never really written smutbefore so this is a new journey for me. Im kinda making it what I would like to see and I can be a sick puppy sometimes lol. I'm just glad you at least liked the first chapter and hope it continues to please.  
> I also may be a little slow at uploading, in my work it gets really crazy around the holidays but I promise things will keep coming.  
> Also, I'm a BIG KakaSaku shipper so this probably WILL lean towards that side of things but don't worry they all will get their fun time. lol.


	3. The two boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other boys join the fun.

Sasuke’s red eyes shot over to the blonde boy who slowly got to his feet, clutching his head. His eyes narrowed as bright blue eyes met his, then averted to Sakura and the alpha still currently knotted in her. Naruto’s jaw seemed to drop in astonishment before he turned his eyes back to Sasuke.

“Maaaa! No fair! Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto whined as he realized what happened. “I wanted to be her Alpha!” 

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Dobe, you’d be a horrible Alpha with that small dick of yours.” 

“WHAt’d you say bastard?!” Naruto snarled and charged over to Sasuke, getting up in his face. Kakashi could almost feel the overflow of testosterone from the two boys and sighed, shaking his head. He looked down at Sakura, who was bright red, hiding her face from the two. 

”You okay Sakura?” He asked in concern. It seemed that the heat she had been thrown into had abated for the moment and the poor girl was back to her senses. As her Alpha he had the need to protect her, but as the leader of his team he needed to make sure their teamwork wouldn’t suffer because of this oversight. As she nodded in response to his query he relaxed a little. He had underestimated her she was stronger than she looked. 

:Sakura,,these two need some relief. Otherwise there is definitely going to be a fight. Would you be okay with helping out?”Kakashi asked gently while stroking the girl’s hair.

Sakura turned her head slightly to look at the large man over her and stuttered out her reply. “I…I don’t know how…”

Kakashi gave her a reassuring smile, his eyes creasing in that familiar and reassuring way.. “It’s okay! I’ll teach you. That’s what a sensei is for right?”

Mismatched eyesturned towards the two boys, who were almost at each other’s throats .and sighed. This was going to be trying. “Boys get over here” 

Immediately two heads snapped to look at him. The raw lust both of them had on their faces even the normally withdrawn and stoic Sasuke, gave Kakashi pause. Was it wise to subject Sakura to this after what he had just done to her? But there was no turning back as the next thing he knew, both of them were standing on either side of he and Sakura. Naruto was nearly bouncing in place as he reached a hand down to unzip his fly. 

:Can I have her next Kakashi sensei? PLEASE?!” Naruto pleaded, which nearly made him growl in anger at the disrespect the young alpha was giving him. He tamped down his inner beast and sighed, but Sasuke snapped at Naruto first.

“Are you stupid? Didn’t you learn in sex ed? Kakashi is knotted to her, it’s going to take some time for it to unswell. If anything he’ll just have her jerk us off or something.”  
Kakashi let out a snarl at the two as he felt the small body under him stiffen. He could sense the hurt both their words had caused the poor little girl underneath him. Not only had her biology just caused something horrible to happen, but now her two teammates were talking about her as if she was just some object to take their lust out on. It was time to teach the boys a lesson.

“Sasuke, Naruto! Yes, Sakura is an omega, but she is still your team mate. She is not just a body to slake your lust on. It is her decision if she wants to give you ANYTHING Understood?” 

Both boys looked abashed at the harsh tone in their’s sensei’s voice and looked away from Sakura,both muttering apologies, Naruto rubbing the bac of his head in shame.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura and asked gently.”do you want them to leave, Sakura?”

Sakura shook her head and timidly, also while turning nearly the same colour as her hair, peeked up at Kakashi from over her shoulder. 

“No..I’ll still help them.”

Kakashi smiled and stroked her hair once more, giving her a proud “that’s my omega” before turning back to the boys. 

“allright you two, trousers down.”

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to attention and tugged their pants (or respective shorts) down to their ankles. Both boy’s cocks jutted out from their abdomen and Kakashi noted while Sasuke was relatively big for his age and despite all the teasing, Naruto was nothing to scoff at either. In a weird way Kakashi was proud to have a team of such young studs, he knew they would be lady-killers when they grew up. Perhaps even following in his notorious footsteps.

He took a hold of Sakura’s hands and licked each one, putting them on the boy’s eager members as he began his instructions. 

”Make sure you have plenty of lubrication and stroke like this.” He guided her hands up and down the boys’ lengths slowly. Naruto let out a strangled moan and Sasuke bit his lower lip as the pleasure started. Kakashi drew his hands away and let Sakura continue to stroke on her own. He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering to her.

“Explore all you want Sakura, but pay attention, each man has something he particularly likes done to him. You are a smart girl, use their reactions to guide your hand.” 

Kakashi leaned back to watch over his students as they continued their actions. Sakura was a fast learner, finding Naruto’s head was particularly sensitive while Sasuke liked a more firm stroke. 

The boys seemed to like her explorations as her hand wandered in intervals between strokes. She even went as far as to cup each one’s balls and weigh them in her had with a little bit of a squeeze. Luckily something in her naturally knew not to be too rough with the touch. Sasuke let out a particularly loud grunt as she tugged on his balls, which made Kakashi chuckle. 

He gently prodded her into stroking them faster and faster as time went on. “try swirling your hand at the top as you work.” His coaching seemed to be making the pink haired girl more confident as she worked and in a way it made him feel proud.

Their panting and moans filled the area as Naruto, very quickly seemed to be reaching his limit. 

”Sakura…Sakura-chan…I’m about to…I’m gonna”

Sakura watched in amazement as long ropes of cum squirted out, almost hitting her in the face. Kakashi grinned in amusement at the look of wonder on the girl’s face. He honestly didn’t expect the boys to last long, they were young after all, but the amount of semen produced by Naruto was impressive. He vaguely wondered if the Kyuubi had anything to do with it.

Sasuke grunted in amusement as Naruto came, “couldn’t hold it?”

Naruto, too blissed out from his orgasm didn’t even have the energy to muster a comeback. However, to Kakashi’s amusement, Sasuke was soon thrusting his hips into the kunoichi’s hand and was on the brink of orgasm himself. 

A thought passed through Kakashi’s mind and he leaned down to whisper in Sakura’s ear once more. Knowing the girl’s obsessive feelings for the boy he decided to help her out.. “Try putting your lips around Sasuke’s tip and let him finish in your mouth.” 

Sakura looked hesitantly at the member in her hand but eventually she opened her mouth and guided the top to her mouth, closing her lips around it and squeezing her eyes shut. Kakashi knew that the taste wasn’t going to be pleasant, not bad, but obviously noy a mouthful of candy.

Sasuke’s eyes shot open and he let out a very un-uchiha like shout as he spasmed. The boy hunched over as he came, gripping Sakura’s long pink locks in his fingers, but not pulling on them. 

When he was done cumming, Sasuke let go and slumped back, breathlessly. Sakura kept her mouth open and spit onto the ground, making a disgusted face. Kakashi laughed and ruffled her hair. “I know, it tastes weird but I promise when you get older you’ll learn to tolerate it.” 

It was then that he noticed his knot had deflated and he slipped out of the girl. Sakura gasped and looked behind her, watching him turn around and re-adjust himself, tugging his mask back up. Tears welled up in her eye and she crumpled into a ball, crying. Kakashi turned around and sighed. He gently pulled her up and held her in his arms. 

 

”it’s okay Sakura, lets find an inn at the next town, we can talk all this through over there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Been a wile! life got crazy, I got lazy and I'm rhyming because Im tired lol. I decided to pick my lazy butt up and write another chapter in time for easter. So if you celebrate Happy Easter.  
> Small note, this story is just going to be a whim writing, I wont have an update schedule or a REAL stopping point so I will write when I feel like it so I dont feel the need to hit deadlines.(don't worry though I've already started on another chapter) I also am debating on adding other characters, maybe? Lemme know.
> 
> But as always thanks for all the Kudos and comments. you gyus tryly make me happy that my crazy off the spur- fic could bring a little enjoyment to people. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but my mind got carried away and I had to divide it into sections. So sorry if the beginning of this chapter seems to start abruptly.


End file.
